the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarceline Circle Mage Tome: Other Magical Practices
Introduction The Other Magical Practices chapter of the Sarceline Circle Mage Tome provides an overview of several other means of magic outside of the traditional schools of magic. Often considered magical arts all in themselves compared to the seven schools of Arcane, the following magical practices range from practical to forbidden. Runic magic, alchemy, necromancy and blood magic are all augments or are performed through Arcane magic. Necromancy and blood magic are forbidden arts amongst the Stormwind Circle of Magi to all but the highest ranked members, and even then, only for study purposes. Credits: * Archmage Manix Ebonfire, Headmaster of the Ashen Tree Arcane Academy. * Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge, Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. * Sir Roy Sebale, Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. * Kikki Steinmoore, Witch of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. * Hugo Renfield, Wizard of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. Alchemy Alchemy is the study of utilizing the materials of Azeroth in order to create new items. This ancient art stems from years of curiosity by the races of Azeroth. As a mage, you have the option to venture into this field. If you choose to, then there are a few things you must know. This first is that alchemy is the only wizarding skill that generally requires the least amount of mana to utilize. It is true, however, that many alchemists do use magic to enhance their potion brewing potential; despite this, there are several well regarded alchemists who are highly regarded. For example, Night Elves and the Forsaken have displayed special honors, specifically to alchemists who do not enhance their potions with magic. However, if one truly wishes to reach the peak of alchemical power, they must learn how to utilize whatever energy they can produce into their potions. It is true that there are numerous alchemists that use magic to this avail. However, unknown to the common layman, magical alchemists specifically infuse their potions with the full extent of their magical powers. Advanced alchemists may even spend hours siphoning off their magic to fully enhance the intended effect of the potions. Other alchemists use elemental and spiritual forces to enhance their potions. As alchemy is the least mana intensive, several alchemists have been seen using the elemental forces found throughout Azeroth such as the remains of elementals or even byproducts of reactions on Azeroth. Furthermore, alchemists have spent a great deal studying the natural energies that druids tap into. These progressions and studies are the reason why many alchemists use specific plant matter in their potions. Each plant has special characteristics that alchemists crave to utilize. From these elemental and natural forces, alchemists get their true power. This energy is the 5th element, or spirit. This spiritual energy serves as the reason why alchemy can be practiced without magic. It is this spirit that allows for an alchemist's greatest tool, a philosopher’s stone. Despite popular belief, philosopher’s stones do not require human sacrifice and come in all shapes and sizes. Each different stone requires different reagents, and they all use spirit to function. The purpose of a philosopher’s stone is to turn one state of matter into the same state of matter with a different molecular structure. For example, gold could be turned into steel. However, it is highly illegal in Stormwind to use alchemical transmutation to tamper with the king’s currency or to make gold unpermitted (See Circle Law). Furthermore, it is extremely difficult for one to be able to turn one potion into another, due to the various energies that culminate throughout it. It is because of these reasons that alchemists are highly regarded scholars in the alliance. Not only can they make potions that seem to defy boundaries, there incredible abilities eliminate the need to always have a mage, allowing mages more freedom to move to tactical strike points. This noble profession requires an intense amount of training, but the end result is almost guaranteed employment with a plethora of unique opportunities. To those who are interested,be warned: Alchemists are greedy creatures; creatures willing to push through any limits to gain the knowledge they seek. This desire is our greatest blessing and curse. Rune Magic Rune Magic is elemental power which is drawn onto objects or even flesh, used to ward, bolster, or impart traits upon that which it is inscribed. Those who seek to understand and master runic power understand that the convergences of the ley lines are not the only important part of this power — the patterns formed by the lines themselves are important as well. These patterns, which resemble letters in a strange alphabet, are called runes. Each rune is a reflection of a pattern of energy lines somewhere in the world. Each such pattern creates a certain magical effect when energy flows in that specific formation, though in its natural occurrence, this effect is much too broad and scattered to have a meaningful impact. Those who master runes, then, seek to duplicate those patterns in smaller forms; their runes manifest magical power that is arcane in nature, but purely benign and non-corrupting. They are manifestations of Azeroth's own unique flows of power, nothing more. These secrets represent recent understandings of rune magic — until recently, it was believed that runes were simply symbols of power from ancient days. With the discovery of the ties between the form of runes and the patterns of natural power in the world, it is only a matter of time before more rune families are uncovered, extrapolated from other natural power sites. Runes are organized into rune patterns, which are not actually separate runes. Instead, each rune pattern is a grand, complex rune that encompasses the individual designs of each rune within that pattern. Thus, the rune for a more complex spell actually includes the pattern of the less complex spell that precedes it in the rune pattern, which itself includes the pattern of the cantrip that begins that pattern. Essentially, each rune pattern is a larger and larger pattern, the center of which is the rune for the simplest rune, which is added to in greater degrees of complexity the higher up the tree one goes. Empowering a rune means flooding it with arcane power, and the process is nearly identical to casting a spell. Runes are inert before their creator empowers them. Thus, rune magic is a two-part process: first the caster creates the rune, and then, immediately or some time later, he empowers it. All characters with this ability are called rune-casters (just as all characters able to cast spells are spellcasters). Note that the character empowering a rune does not have to be the same character who created the rune, but he does have to be aware of the rune’s existence and know the rune pattern. While empowering a rune is akin to casting a spell, the two actions are very different. Where the normal arcane caster channels arcane power and shapes it through the use of gesture, word and material components, the runecaster simply shunts the energy into the pattern formed by the rune, serving as the channel between the energy and the rune. This process defines the difference between runecasting and arcane spellcasting, and is the reason that the use of runes does not cause arcane corruption. The patterns of traditional arcane spellcasting are not natural — the energy of the world, which emanates from the Well of Eternity, does not flow into those patterns without the dominating will of the arcane caster to bend and spindle it into those shapes. This is an act of supreme hubris; the forcing of the world’s essential power to submit to the desires of the caster is the reason that other kinds of arcane casting cause corruption. Rune-casting uses patterns that already exist in the world. Since these are naturally occurring patterns created by manifestations of the Well of Eternity’s power in the world, the rune-caster need not force the energy to obey him. It flows willingly into the patterns — these are the patterns that the energy itself created, duplicated on a smaller scale. Blood Magic Blood Magic is exactly what one thinks of when they hear its name. Itis the form of magic where the caster draws his, her or someone else’s blood to either amplify the existing spell or create a new unique new spell. Some of their spells in fact cannot be used without having to draw the blood. Where as mana is the life force of the magic, so to does our blood keep us alive; so it’s no secret that there will be those who would be curious enough to tap into such a precious resource. Many old and new cultures have performed various degrees of blood rituals. The main “culprits” behind the advancement of the blood magic would be Trolls, Vry’kul and Orcs, to all three of whom blood is one of the main components of their rituals. Some believe that the blood mages are just incredibly talented hydromancers, and such does hold true to an extent. Unlike hydromancers, Blood Mages manipulate a different liquid, and not only can they use it as a medium to channel their deadly spells, but also manipulate the blood of the enemy. This manipulation can allow one to temporarily take over their bodies, to stop or increase the flow of blood, and shut down organs. Furthermore, when Blood Mages run out of mana they tap into their own or the enemies’ life juices to draw whatever power they can. The distinction, however, is drawn from the way the two are practiced. Hydromancers draw from the arcane and the liquids in the nature, whereas Blood magic requires a different kind of finesse, for example, combining different blood will net different effect and different result. Today, the main known users of the blood magic, aside from the aforementioned races, are, of course, Blood Death Knights, who use it for their dark arts, as well as to enjoy the spoils of life they once lost. As the blood magic, cannot be defined, it bypasses the lattice structure of the magic almost entirely, thus making it rather dangerous to use and be opposed against. There is little one can do or use specifically to counter this. The Light, that for the most part exists outside the usual magic structure, would be able to counter some of the spells. Protective enchanted charms and abjuration schools are useful against this dark magic. Blood magic should not be confused as an effective means to heal. While some may think that Blood magic is an effective means to move or regenerate blood, the magic instead relies on draining the essence of life from blood. Blood magic is forbidden in the circles of magi for its barbaric methods and dangerous applications and implications. Necromancy Necromancy is a foul magic that uses death magic, or manipulates death magic using the Arcane to produce the signature spells of a necromancer. Those who pursue the path of a necromancer tap into the powers of death, misery, and decay in order to conjure festering diseases, harness shadows, chill the living, and invoke fear and misery. Necromancy can also be used to reconstruct the flesh of undead creatures, allowing them to function again even after the foul monsters have been destroyed. Given that Necromancy can use more than one source- arcane, life force, runic power, etc- it doesn't require that one have a constant on-tap reservoir of mana to use it. In fact, some necromancers choose to sacrifice their own resources--utilizing their own lives as fuel for their magic, eventually succumbing to a state of undeath. For example, when the caster uses their chosen reservoir to its extent, it will continue to tap into the sorcerer's own life force regardless of the amount, unlike arcane-based magic, which will simply not cast once they don't have mana. Therefore, many necromancers tend to lose their luster and muscle mass when practicing the magic. Necromancy was first derived from the legion's own magic, the Cult of the Damned being the first prolific practitioners of necromancy amongst humanity. Necromancy had been seen on Azeroth since the Legion's coming, and especially since the rise of Arthas Menethil; the Lich King. The first recorded Death Knight, Teron Gorefiend, was a subject of Legion necromancy. The first generation of Death Knights were the corpses of fallen warriors- both orc and human- who died assaulting Stormwind and reawakened by Gul'dan's necromantic warlocks. As an adaptation of the very soul magic that powered fel, it was easy to manipulate and just as easy to master. To counter such spells, three methods are primarily used: The first and most obvious choice is the Light, as it is the opposite of the nature of the Necromantic magic. To an extent it’s a completely different entity on its own, and while it has its place in the lattice structure, it is known to bypass a lot of these negative effects. The second counter would be using arcane magic, due to, again, the mere structure of the Necromancy; Arcanic energies can be used to simply overpower and dispel the Death magics binding an undead construct. Evocation is the preferred school used for this purpose. Third counter would be the nature magic, as it completely counters the philosophy and nature of death, feeding on growth rather than decay. A druid can weaken or temporarily shut down the energy Necromancer is drawing from. Category:Circle Tome